PixPet Wiki:Manual of Style
The purpose of this manual is to set the standards and provide guidelines to uniforming the writing and design of content across articles on the PixPet wiki. Please read this manual thoroughly to save editors time from correcting. Disclaimer: This manual is still a work in progress. Anything written here is subject to change and certain exceptions may apply. General Writing style *This wiki utilizes standard American English as Pixpet.net also uses standard American English. *It is preferred that a formal writing style and neutral POV should be maintained throughout all articles. *Present tense is preferred and should be used whenever possible. *Plain English should be used without any unnecessary jargon, colloquialism, slang expression, casual undertones, vagueness or complex wording to avoid causing any ambiguity. *Avoid the use of imperative form; e.g. "Press the reset button to undo changes," is written as "The reset button can be used to undo changes." *Avoid the use of first person pronouns such as "I", "me", "we", "us", etc. and second person pronouns such as "you", "your", "you're", etc. *Avoid addressing readers as "you", instead address them as "the player" or "players"; e.g. "You require PC to use this feature," is written as "Players require PC to use this feature." **In conjunction to the above statement, it is preferable if a passive voice is utilized when possible; e.g. "Players require PC to use this feature," is written as "PC is required to use this feature." *Avoid the use of contractions such as "can't", "isn't", etc. and should be written as their non-contracted form; e.g. "cannot", "is not". *E.g., i.e. and etc. are acceptable abbreviations, as well as the abbreviated forms for terms such as Pixel Coins or PC, Super Pixcoins or SPC and etc. **It is not necessary for a comma to be followed after, however for consistency, should be written as "e.g." and "i.e.". **As e.g. implies that other examples are being omitted, etc. is not used. *Preferrably singular nouns should be used, unless the noun is always in a plural form; for example, "blueberries", "trinuts". *When referring to the game, it referred to as the "Pixpet.net" site, whilst the wiki is referred to as the " ". Formatting *'Bolded': Only the first instance of the article name should be bolded. *'Capitals': Only the first instance of the article name, and names of Pixpets and items should be capitalized. Avoid the overuse of capitals in titles and heading; for example, the header, "buying your first house" is capitalized as "Buying your first House" and not as "Buying Your First House". *'Italics': Italics are not used on this wiki. *'Underlining': Underlining is not used on this wiki. *'/' or forward slash : Refrain from using forward slashes whenever possible, and dependant on the context, most can be replaced by "and" or "or" without losing its meaning. *'Quotations': Quotations should be used sparingly. **As per standard American English, "" or double quotation marks, should be used for quotes, whilst single quotation marks are used for quotes within quotes. **Periods, commas, semicolons, colons, and dashes always go inside the closing quotation mark, with some exceptions. ***An example of double quotations: The entry for a Sunobra states that it is capable of lifting "heavy objects by curling their body around them." ***An example of both single and double quotations: The game guide states that "some house parts cannot hold any Pixpets at all, like the 'Attic' or 'Basement'." ***An example of two quotations in the same sentence: Vemooths are "bulky in appearance," and yet they are "very playful and agile." *'Spacing': Bolded :Indent |} Editing Standards General editing *Use the Source Editor as much as possible as many of the pages on the wiki have complex code, which cannot be viewed correctly by the Visual Editor, thus destroying the content or wiping entire sections upon saving. *Always preview your edit and check using the "Show Changes" option before publishing to ensure that all changes are the ones intended and to avoid unintentional deletions. If you are unsure in regards to editing, refer to the formats for each page type and their examples below. *Before publishing, please select the most appropriate option via the drop-down menu beneath the "Edit Summary" box of what you have changed. Administrators may review edits and make changes accordingly. *If the edit is a major revision or overhaul, make sure to ask on the Suggestions page for approval beforehand. *Vandalizing or excessive spamming is not tolerated and will result in appropriate action at the discretion of administrators. In addition, administrators reserve the right to protect pages from such situations. Using sandboxes *Consider making a personal sandbox page at User:Name/sandbox if you would like to test code out before applying it to pages. Images *Images must be of high quality and of .GIF or .PNG formats, with exceptions. *File names must be named by the exact name of the content or something similar and each word is capitalized with no spacing in between words; e.g. DragonfruitSeed.gif *Files are categorized in the "Gallery" category. *When inserting images on an article page, images are to be in the "thumb" format and aligned to the right; e.g. Links *Do not link to the current page; i.e. a page should not link to itself. *If a term that can be linked appears twice on a page, only the first instance should be linked. *Internal links are links to pages within the wiki and are usually enclosed with "[[]]" or double square brackets; e.g. Housing **To change the display name for an internal link, it is usually written as "Display name"; e.g. houses **To direct information to a specific header on a page, it is written as "Display Name"; e.g. House Parts **Please note that if a page link consists of multiple words, only the link name should be joined using an "_" symbol or underscore and written as "Display name"; e.g. List of Houses ***All links must be spelt as it appears in the URL bar to be directed to the proper page. *External links are links to sites other than the Wiki and are usually enclosed with "[]" or single square brackets; e.g. https://pixpet.net/game.php **To change the display name for an external link, it is usually written as "Display name"; e.g. Pixpet Inventory *Always check links to make sure they go to the intended page. **Non-existing links will be displayed with red text; e.g. Example. Lengthy pages *If an article is too long, break up the information with paragraphs, and headings and subheadings appropriately. **It is not necessary to insert a heading, such as Summary or Introduction at the top of pages. Categories *All pages and files must be categorized appropriately. *Current categories can be viewed . Stubs *If there is a page which information has yet to be entered, insert a stub via . Pages Below are the listed types of pages used on the . Use available templates where possible. Article pages Article pages are general pages which relate to the general information of Pixpet.net and are not about specific Pixpets or items. General code Enter text here __NOEDITSECTION__ Example: Housing ---- Subpages Subpages are reserved to display a table which is then added to the parent page via the code. General code Example: Pumpkin Fertilizers ---- Lists Lists are used to list or order information. General code Heading (optional) *Item 1: Information 1 *Item 2 Important to note: *Lists should be sorted by one of the following: alphabetical order or index number. *Use the "*" or asterisk symbol for a bulleted list, and the "#" or hash symbol for a numbered list. Example: Pixdex ---- Pixpet entries Below is the general format used for Pixpet entries. General code Origin Enter text here Evolution Line Gallery Insert image(s) here Trivia Insert text here Example: Drax ---- Cultivation entries Below is the general format used for cultivation entries. General code Stages Harvests Example: Catnip Seed ---- Non-decorative item entries Below is the general format used for non-decorative item entries. General code Description Enter text here Recipes *[Product Example: Honey ---- Decorative item entries Below is the general format used for decorative item entries. General code Color varieties Insert image(s) here Example: Plastic Table ---- Housing entries Below is the general format used for house entries. General code Example: Starters Hut ---- Navboxes A navbox is a grouping of links used in multiple related articles to facilitate navigation between those pages. General code Example: Pixpet navbox ---- Infoboxes Infoboxes are templates in the form of a table which is fixed to the top-right hand corner of articles to present a summary of comparable information. General code Example: Housing template ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policies